


奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion 09

by Lux0310



Series: 奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion【Chinese Version】 [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swimming, Swimming Competiton, Swimming Pools
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux0310/pseuds/Lux0310





	

Niall几乎是朝池壁撞过去的。

“嘶～”

他感觉他的脸和手好像是同时触壁的，

手肘传上一阵麻劲。

他甚至在水里恍惚听到左臂关节间摩擦的声音。

他揽着水线才勉强稳住自己，吐出几口水。

因为刚刚的冲撞，眼冒金星。

好不容易缓过来，他一只手怎么也爬不上地面。

池边马上有人伸手去拉他。

借着力艰难地爬出泳池，站在地面上，他才感觉到自己的腿因为紧张而用力过度抽筋了。

摘下泳镜和泳帽，他朝观众席走去，不断向上张望着。

刚转身，就冲进了一个怀抱。

熟悉的味道让他一下放松下来。

Zayn轻抚他微微颤抖的背。

“游得很好。”

他捏捏他的后颈。

“真的，游得很棒。”

小金毛把脸埋在他肩上，胡乱地点了点头。

他松开臂膀，轻轻抹去他脸上的水。

“我去...我去换衣服。”

刚从水里出来，体温下降得很快。

“去吧。”

趁着等小金毛，Zayn观望着大屏幕上的动态。

之前比赛的时候，他只顾盯他了，还不知道最终的排名。

突然，场面的一侧观众席爆发出一阵欢呼。

他们激动地摇晃着手中的三色条形国旗。

Niall以打破世界纪录的成绩夺得金牌！

然而早在直播间——

“奶儿！奶儿夺得金牌！冠军属于爱尔兰！”解说员快破音了...

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”【这是迷（我）妹的正常反应不是吗

“可以走了吗教练？”小金毛披着浴巾擦头发从休息室走出来，对Zayn说，“我好饿～”

“呃可能还要等一会儿。”Zayn震惊之余，难得还能回句话。

“啊，还要多久？”

“等颁奖典礼吧。”

“为什么？”

“因为你也许，可能，等会儿，去那边那个台子上站一会儿。”

Zayn抬手指了指场馆另一侧的山形台阶。

！！！

Niall立马去看大屏幕。

可惜游泳运动员的视力都不太好。

“我...我有奖牌？！”

“嗯。”

“好吧那再等一会儿～”

小金毛难得可以为了什么东西等吃饭。

直到颁奖典礼开始，Niall才发现自己是最后一个被颁奖的。

幸福来得太突然。

他恍恍惚惚地被戴上金牌，献上刻有里约奥运logo的小木雕，被颁奖嘉宾祝贺，被两边的亚军和季军祝贺。

直到三色条形国旗高高悬挂着，全场寂静。

Niall庄重地将右手置于心脏的位置。

国歌响起。

“Sinne Fianna Fáil ··· ···”

这一刻，他才真正感受到，可以用自己的努力和成绩，在全世面前，让国旗升起、国歌奏响，有多么得光荣。

最后一个音结束，全场爆发出热烈的掌声和欢呼声，祝贺本次比赛的所有运动员。

此时，Niall才露出属于胜利的笑容。


End file.
